With the vigorous development of data services, packet data switching develops rapidly. A comprehensive switching platform that integrates a data service, a voice service, and a video service also becomes a development focus in the industry. As data switching networks keep growing in scale and service traffic increases rapidly, a packet switching device becomes more and more important in network communications.
In the prior art, packet switching devices in a same autonomous area or packet switching devices at borders of different autonomous areas exchange routing information, port delay information, port priority order information, and port bandwidth information with each other. The information is transported repeatedly among the packet switching devices, and each packet switching device can obtain information such as topology of a network in which each packet switching device is located. On the basis of the information, a control plane of a packet switching device generates a routing table or a forwarding table, and checks in real time whether a current routing table or forwarding table requires modification, update, deletion, or addition. That is, the routing table or forwarding table is maintained by the control plane all the time, and the control plane maintains the routing table and the forwarding table according to network information obtained by the packet switching devices through exchange.
The control plane of the packet switching device decides working parameters of a data plane, such as a routing table entry and a forwarding table entry, in which causes that service indexes such as work efficiency and bandwidth utilization efficiency of the data plane are closely related to design of the control plane. The more complex a network protocol of the control plane is, the less visible the service indexes of the data plane are, so that bandwidth allocation is completely nontransparent and also uncontrollable, thereby reducing utilization efficiency of a network resource.
A conventional packet switching device may configure entries of a static routing table/forwarding table through a CLI (Command Line Interface, command line interface) or GUI (Graphical User Interface, graphical user interface). However, the configuration of these entries indicates only a static egress or ingress direction of a single node and is irrelevant to a service. A plurality of nodes still needs to spread static routing table/forwarding table entries and other learning entries to each other to comprehend topology of an entire network, so as to decide a forwarding operation for each service packet. A service forwarding operation of each node is still restrained by a spread degree of topology information and a calculating process of a control plane of each node, and service routing and resource allocation are still uncontrollable and nontransparent.